Such a perfect day
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. Ela, mãe solteira de um filho hiper ativo; ele, pai de uma sonhadora garotinha. Um passeio em comemoração ao dia das mães ao lado de um desconhecido revela a Bella a essência de um dia perfeito. UA/Todos Humanos.


**N/A: **Um big agradecimento para a lou5858 por betar essa one na "correria" e por ser fofa e super gentil a qualquer momento. É, vantagens de ser amiga dela! _Tchu_, mto obrigada mesmo, viu? Amo tu mtão! Agradeço tbm à Dandara, por ter me aturado desde o primeiro momento em que pensei na ideia dessa one. _Xuxu_, mto bicada por vc me apoiar e me incentivar mesmo quando eu pensei em desistir. Amo-te.

One shot feita especialmente para o dia das mães, então puxem uma cadeira e apreciem _sem_ moderação!

Sugiro duas músicas para acompanhamento da história: _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ (Diana Ross and Marvin Gaye) - http : // www . youtube . com /watch?v=20OiXaEL16o&feature=related e _Better Together_ (Jack Johnson) - http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=RfoqELZWcp8&feature=fvst *retirem os espaços pra ouvir, ok?*

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todo mundo tá careca de saber que Twilight pertence aquela mulher pobre e semi analfabeta chamada Stephenie Meyer e que eu só _roubo_ seus personagens para fins de entretenimento. Edward e Bella não me pertencem, mas mini Emm e mini Rose são todos meus! **

**#  
**

Capítulo único - Such a perfect day

.

"Mãe, acorda, vai, acorda!" a voz infantil soprou no ouvido esquerdo de Bella e automaticamente fez os lábios ressequidos curvarem-se em um sorriso; só Deus sabia o quanto seu coração transbordava de felicidade ao ser acordada daquele jeito – por aquela _pessoa_ em especial.

"Mããããe, tá me ouvindo? Você já acordou?" o timbre morno como a mais deliciosa xícara de chocolate num dia de inverno resolveu brincar com o ouvido direito ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos pequenas embolaram seus cabelos já bagunçados. Bella tentou, mas não conseguiu conter a risada abafada pelo travesseiro macio que acabou a delatando de vez ao tremular seu corpo inteiro.

"Eu sei que você já acordou, mãe, não vale mais fingir, você não me engana mais!" lentamente Bella virou o corpo para focar os olhos no dono daquela voz que a fazia sorrir sem ter motivo algum para isso. Um grito de surpresa ecoou pelo ar quando ela içou o corpo da criança ajoelhada na ponta da cama e passou a distribuir cócegas na curva da cintura redonda; as gargalhadas genuínas invadiram o quarto quase no mesmo segundo em que fachos de luz solar banharam o cômodo, servindo apenas para espalhar o calor confortável que pincelava o ambiente.

"Ahá, quem disse que eu não te engano mais, hein?" Bella dedilhou a linha arrendodada da barriga do menino que agora trazia gotículas de lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Riu baixinho e baixou o rosto para deixar um beijo na ponta do nariz pequeno e coberto de sardas quase invisíveis. Quase todos os dias – assim que acordava – ela se perguntava como seria capaz de amar mais e mais aquela criaturinha sem que seu coração explodisse; não sabia como responder, mas tinha a única certeza de que a cada dia que passava o amava com muito mais intensidade que a última vez que pensara na questão.

_Seu_ filho.... uau, de vez em quando ela achava que estava vivendo um sonho, mas logo em seguida se convencia de que não seria capaz de inventar um rosto tão lindo com as bochechas mais gostosas de apertar nem muito menos as covinhas bem marcadas que sempre apareciam quando Emmett lhe abria seu amplo sorriso meio banguela ou tentava impressionar ao falar uma palavra _muito_ difícil que aprendera em sala de aula.

"Fazer cosquinha não vale." Emm resmungou e conseguiu escapar das "garras" da mãe, ciente da lenta movimentação dos dedos de Bella, que deixavam claro que ela poderia voltar a "atacar" a qualquer momento.

"Claro que vale, ué, você adora brincar de cosquinha."

"Eu gostava quando era criança. Agora tenho _oito_ anos e não posso mais brincar disso, é coisa de bebê!" Bella mordeu o lado interno de suas bochechas pra não rir do que o menino acabara de dizer; tentando bancar o garoto crescido, Emmett só deixava mais claro quem ele realmente era: a criança mais traquina e encantadora do mundo.

E sim, podem chamá-la de mãe coruja e babona, ela não tinha vergonha alguma de assumir que era tudo aquilo mesmo!

"Ok, meu _grandão_, posso saber o motivo de toda essa agitação a essa hora da manhã?!" ela virou o rosto rapidamente para verificar o horário no relógio que repousava tranquilo sob a mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Tentou não deixar transparecer o quanto ficara desapontada ao se deparar com os números cravados no relógio digital: acordar às sete e meia da manhã em um domingo era algo que a deixava demasiadamente triste.

"Espera só um pouquinho." Emmett juntou os dedos cheinhos a fim de se expressar melhor para mãe e deu um pulo da cama, para em seguida sair em disparada corredor afora. De dentro do quarto, Bella pôde ouvir os passos pesados do garoto, que massacrava o piso de linóleo com sua empolgação.

"Mãe, fecha os olhos, por favor?" ele pediu ao colocar apenas o rosto para dentro do quarto; Bella exalou longamente e fez o que o filho pedira.

"Agora abre as mãos. Não vale abrir os olhos, hein?!" Emm alertou e assim que se certificou de que Bella fizera o que ele pedira, deu um passo pequeno para dentro do quarto. Pé ante pé ele apagou a distância até a cama e – em uma explosão digna do mais puro barril de pólvora – depositou o pacote mal embrulhado nos braços inertes sobre o colo da mãe e voltou a pular na _king size_, jogando pra longe o endredon e as almofadas macias.

"Feliz. Dia. Das. Mããããães!" a sequência frasal saiu quebrada pelo fôlego agitado da criança, que não parava de saltitar sobre o colchão. Bella observou a caixa inerte em suas mãos e riu baixinho ao notar o quão amassado estava o papel de presente que a embrulhava.

Céus, por alguns minutos havia esquecido da data e o gesto de Emmett acabara pegando-a totalmente de surpresa.

"Vamos ver o que temos aqui." Bella sibilou enquanto lançava uma boa olhada para o presente que seu _Grandão_, apelido do filho desde sempre, lhe dera. "Uau, não me diga que foi você que fez tudo isso?" ela apontou pro laço de veludo que também adornava a caixa retangular.

"Anna me ajudou, mas eu fiz quase tudo sozinho! Sabia que fui eu que cortei o papel e colei na caixa?" ele redarguiu com a voz transbordando de orgulho.

"Eu realmente não sabia disso. Caramba, você fez um ótimo trabalho! Estou com muita pena de abrir esse presente, sabia?"

"Se você não abrir não vai saber o que ganhou!" Emmett sibilou como se fosse muito sábio ao fazer aquela colocação; Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça e uma piscadela.

"Você tem toda razão! Deixa eu abrir logo meu presente antes que morra de curiosidade!" ela brincou e então se livrou do papel amarrotado e da fita de tecido que escondiam a supresa que o filho preparara.

Bella assoviou de alegria ao se deparar com o porta retrato adornado com colagens de figuras de flores, corações e os dizeres "_Eu te amo, mamãe_" nas barras laterais. No centro do objeto, havia sua foto favorita ao lado do filho; a imagem exibia Emmett e ela após a festa de oito anos do menino. O que tornava aquela cena inesquecível era a maneira como Emm lambuzava as bochechas da mãe com seus lábios recheados de cobertura de chocolate; Anna – babá do garoto e braço direito de Bella – registrara o exato momento em que a mãe irrompia em risos descontrolados enquanto era _massacrada_ pela boca cheia de doce da criança.

"Então foi por isso que você me pediu essa foto na semana passada, não foi?"

"Você disse que era a sua foto favorita e a 'tia' da escola pediu pra levar uma foto bem bonita e que você gostasse muito."

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro profundo, lutando contra o impulso de pular no corpo do garoto à sua frente e sufocá-lo com beijos até que ela própria ficasse sem uma molécula de ar nos pulmões, mas se controlou por saber como Emmett ficava sem graça nos últimos tempos com suas demonstrações exageradas de afeto.

"Eu amei o presente, _Grandão_, foi o melhor presente de dia das mães que eu poderia ganhar." ele baixou o rosto para esconder o rubor que tingiu suas bochechas cheias. Bella entortou os lábios discretamente e continuou: "Mas sabe o que me faria a mãe mais feliz de todo esse mundo? Um beijo e um abraço como esse aqui da foto!"

Mal Bella terminou de pronunciar a última frase e já estava caída sobre o colchão, com Emmett sobre seu corpo, abraçando-a pelo pescoço e enchendo seu rosto com beijos esmagadores. Foi a vez dela de distribuir gargalhadas pelo quarto inteiro ao sentir os lábios quentes do menino açoitando suas bochechas, nariz, testa, queixo e olhos. Seu pequeno grande homem sabia muito bem como fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do universo.

[…]

Quando Emmett completou cinco anos, Bella tomou a _segunda_ decisão mais importante da sua vida: decidiu deixar pra trás o conforto e a estabilidade de morar ao lado dos pais na pequena cidade de Forks, no estado de Washington, para aventurar-se na bela e tentadora Califórnia. Não foi nada fácil convencer Renè e Charlie de que era perfeitamente capaz de criar sozinha uma criança, mas ela estava totalmente convicta de que era hora de cortar o cordão umbilical de uma vez por todas e tomar as rédeas da própria vida.

Além disso, ela já não aguentava mais ouvir os rumores sobre a possível paternidade do filho da estranha filha do chefe de polícia da cidade. Ninguém além de seus pais e de sua melhor amiga, Angela, sabia que Emmett era fruto da chamada "produção independente". Bella tinha pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos quando cansara de procurar o homem ideal e resolvera que seria mãe, custasse o que custasse. Com ajuda da amiga, ela viajara até Washington D.C e se submetera a uma inseminação artificial, sua _primeira_ decisão mais importante. Cerca de quarto semanas depois, ela retornara a Forks levando na mala o resultado positivo de um exame de gravidez.

Charlie e Renè esforçaram-se bastante para entender a atitude – que consideravam totalmente _absurda – _da filha, mas Bella não se importava com nada além de manter seu filho saudável dentro de si. Emmett veio ao mundo em uma tarde fria e chuvosa, típico clima de cidades da península Olympic. Desde muito cedo mostrou-se uma criança cheia de energia e saúde, mamava várias vezes durante o dia e não dava sossego à mãe e à avó durante as madrugadas. René – embora houvesse relutado muito para compreender a atitude da filha – acolhera o neto de braços abertos e fazia questão de mimá-lo como uma típica vovó; Charlie fora mais complacente e – mesmo sem conseguir entender totalmente as razões da filha – a apoiara durante todo período gestacional.

Pensar em seus pais e no passado não tão distante sempre a deixava saudosa, mesmo mantendo contato por telefone quase todos os dias. Bella gostava de deixar Charlie e Renè cientes de sua vida em _Monterey_, principalmente por causa de Emmett. O garoto era completamente apaixonado pelo avô e vez ou outra reclamava por morar tão longe de Forks. Fora por essa razão que – nos últimos dois verões – ela fizera as malas e, com um pesar muito grande, deixara sua ensolarada cidadezinha da Califórnia Central para aventurar-se na chuva e no frio constantes de Washington. Mas pela felicidade de Emmett e de seus pais, ela seria capaz de ir até o Pólo Norte se fosse preciso.

A ducha morna a despertou totalmente e ela se sentia pronta para passar o dia inteiro lambendo sua cria. Alice – uma das poucas amigas que fizera em Monterey – e ela haviam feitos planos para o domingo do dia das mães; pegariam a estrada para se aventurar até _Carmel_, um dos lugares favoritos de Emmett e das gêmeas de Alice. A cidade ficava cerca de 8km de Monterey e era famosa por suas praias sempre cheias de famílias com cestas de picnics e de pessoas que apreciavam uma bela corrida à beira mar, muitas vezes acompanhadas de seus cachorros. Esse, inclusive, era um dos grandes motivos da preferência de Emmett pelas praias de _Carmel_; o garoto tinha verdadeira adoração por animais.

Assim que desceu às escadas de sua confortável e aconchegante casa, Bella avistou Emmett e seu habitual semblante alegre. O sol da primavera californiana adentrava de forma tímida as grandes janelas da cozinha e pincelava de cores indefinidas as paredes e os muitos objetos do cômodo.

"Sinto cheiro de muffins de blueberry." anunciou sua presença arrancando sorrisos de Anna e de Emm, que arrumavam a mesa para o café da manhã especial.

"Foi ideia do Emmett, eu quase esqueci que são os seus favoritos." Anna lhe lançou uma piscadela para chamar sua atenção para a pequena figura masculina que se equilibrava em um banco alto de madeira e sorrateiramente lambia o resto de massa crua na tigela de plástico.

"Meu Grandão sabe das coisas, não é, seu guloso?" ela apertou o corpo do menino por trás e distribuiu beijos estalados nas bochechas e no alto da cabeça de cabelos quase totalmente raspados.

"A gente já pode tomar café? Eu tô com fome!" Emmett bradou e discretamente empurrou o rosto da mãe quando ela tentou lhe beijar pela trigésima vez seguida; Bella riu e apertou de leve a ponta do nariz do menino, apenas por ter o prazer de vê-lo corado de irritação.

"Mais cinco minutos e os muffins estarão prontinhos." Anna informou enquanto retirava da geladeira a garrafa com suco de laranja e a caixa com leite gelado. "Sra. Hale ligou agora pouco e avisou que não poderá ir a Carmel porque Amy acordou com a garganta inflamada." ao ouvir a notícia, Bella não conteve o suspiro de frustração. Droga, o passeio estava cancelado! E Emmett não ficaria nada satisfeito com isso.

"Vamos mesmo assim, não é, mãe?!" como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da mãe, Emm perguntou, a encarando com olhos esperançosos. Ela não seria capaz de desapontar sua criança justamente naquele dia.

"Claro que vamos, amor! Vou ligar pra Alice, quem sabe Amy não melhorou e ela e Melissa ainda estejam a fim de ir ao passeio, huh?" Bella fez um sinal para Anna – que passou despercebido pela visão de Emmett – e correu até a sala a fim de ligar para a amiga.

Demorou apenas dois toques até a ligação ser atendida.

"Como assim você e as gêmeas não vão mais a Carmel?"

"Foi o que eu disse à Anna, Amy não acordou bem hoje, acho que pegou um resfriado e Jasper acha melhor não arriscar a saúde dela nesse tempo maluco."

"Mas e aí, como fica a Melissa? Ela estava quase tão eufórica quanto Emmett na sexta feira quando nos encontramos na saída da escola!"

"Melissa está brincando com o pai no jardim e eu duvido muito que queria sair de casa hoje. Você sabe muito bem o quanto as gêmeas são malucas pelo pai." Bella revirou os olhos claramente irritadiça e exalou sonoramente de propósito.

"Rose também vai passar o dia inteiro brincando com o tio?" Rose – apelido de Rosalie Cullen – era sobrinha de Alice e coleguinha de classe de Emmett, Melissa e Amy. Rose tinha acabado de mudar para a América junto com o pai, um médico inglês que havia perdido a esposa recentemente, vítima de um acidente de carro.

"Era nesse ponto em que eu queria chegar. Edward ligou mais cedo e disse que Rose quase não o deixou dormir na noite passada, louca com o passeio até Carmel. Eu fiquei com pena de avisar que a viagem estava cancelada, então expliquei a situação ao meu irmão e disse que você não se importaria de ir com ele e Rose até a pra-"

"VOCÊ DISSE O QUÊ?!" Alice precisou afastar o aparelho de telefone do ouvido para evitar uma surdez precoce causada pelos gritos de Bella. Céus, pra que tanto alarde por uma coisa tão sem importância?

"Não pensei que você fosse reagir dessa forma, Bella-"

"Como você queria que eu reagisse, me diz, Alice? Eu nem ao menos _conheço_ seu irmão, como quer que eu passe um dia inteiro ao lado dele? E se ele não gostar de mim?" ela fez uma pausa ao não conseguir entender o motivo de ter ficado subitamente tão nervosa. Ao recomeçar, sua voz soou trêmula e ela gaguejou várias vezes. "Q-quer d-dizer, v-você sabe, bom, você sabe o quanto Emmett é traquina e-"

"Não se preocupe, Bella, Edward já a conhece e sabe que você tem um filho hiper ativo." Alice abafou uma risadinha ao ouvir o suspiro de surpresa do outro lado da linha.

"C-como assim, como assim ele já me conhece?"

"Esqueceu que Rosalie é sua fã? Edward me disse que Rose não consegue passar mais de meia hora sem citar seu nome. É 'tia Bella' pra lá, 'tia Bella' pra cá, 'isso lembra a tia Bella' vinte e quatro horas por dia! Você conquistou mesmo minha sobrinha, sabia?"

Ao ouvir aquilo, Bella não conseguiu conter o sorriso que despontou em seus lábios. Com apenas sete anos, Rosalie já havia enfrentado a dura situação da perda da mãe. Desde que pusera os olhos na menina loirinha e de olhos verdes extremamente observadores, ela sentiu o estranho desejo de protegê-la. Quando Alice lhe contara a história da sobrinha, o instinto de proteção aflorara ainda mais. Rose – contrariando as observações da tia, que havia informado a Bella que a garotinha era uma criança de difícil convivência e um tanto quanto arredia – demonstrou uma empatia genuína desde o primeiro encontro e a partir daí, ela e Bella passaram a desenvolver um tipo de relação que oscilava entre a amizade e o carinho de uma criança bastante carente a um adulto pronto para retrubuir tamanho afeto em proporções iguais ou até maiores.

"Edward avisou que passaria na sua casa às dez e eu disse que estava tudo ok. Tem algum problema pra você?" a pergunta obrigou-a a dispersar o devaneio.

"Hum, a-acho que não."

"Não se preocupe, Bells, você vai _amar_ meu irmão." ao ouvir o comentário da amiga, ela estremeceu sem saber bem o por quê.

Algo lhe dizia que aquele seria um dia cheio e só de pensar nisso, ela sentiu-se cansada.

"_Tomara que ele cancele, tomara que ele cancele, tomara que ele cancele._" Bella passou a repetir mentalmente a frase como uma ladainha assim que desligou o telefone e seguiu de volta para a cozinha, onde Emmett a esperava com a boca entupida de muffins de blueberry e a expressão encantadoramente travessa.

"_Se ele cancelar, eu o mato! E ainda mato Alice de brinde!" _

[...]

Faltava pouco menos de cinco minutos para as dez da manhã quando o barulho da campainha ecoou pelos quatro cantos da casa. Bella e Anna estavam na cozinha terminando de preparar a cesta de picnic e ouviram Emmett correr pela sala e gritar "Eu abro!" frenética e repetidas vezes.

O ranger da porta abrindo chamou a atenção de Bella e ela largou os sanduíches meio embrulhados sobre a bancada de mármore sentindo o coração em disparada. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes informara a Emmett que ele não deveria abrir a porta, não sem sua prévia autorização.

Assim que girou a maçaneta da porta principal, sua primeira visão foi a de uma garotinha um pouco menor que seu Emmett, usando um lindo macacão rosa e uma camiseta branca; os pés estavam perfeitamente acomodados nos pequenos _all stars_ roxos e os cabelos cor de camomila presos em duas tranças que caíam sobre o peito reto; um chapéu de aba frontal erguida e chamorsos óculos de sol completavam o visual despojado da criança.

Bella assoviu como forma de elogio à Rosalie, mas quase no mesmo segundo seu foco mudou ao deparar-se com a figura masculina bem atrás da menininha. Deus Santíssimo, alguém poderia lhe dizer quem abrira os portões do Paraíso?

Parado à porta de sua casa, mais parecendo uma estátua esculpida por um mestre da Renascença, Edward Cullen lhe sorria com estudada gentileza e provocava as mais diversas – e inexplicáveis – sensações em seu corpo.

Caramba, por que Alice nunca lhe avisara que era irmã de um deus grego como aquele?

"Estamos muito atrasados? Por favor, me desculpe pelo inconveniente, mas Rosalie acabou demorando um pouco pra se arrumar, não foi, princesa?" o sotaque acentuado causou pequenas vibrações na pele de Bella, eriçando os fios rebeldes da nuca; dentro do peito, o coração palpitava com violência, a ponto de quase deixá-la surda.

"Oi, tia Bella." o timbre suave de Rosalie chamou sua atenção e ela foi obrigada a desviar o foco do par de olhos mais verdes que já vira na vida. Oh Deus, ela precisava se concentrar ou caso contrário passaria a impressão de ser uma idiota!

"Olá querida! Uau, quase não a reconheci, por um momento pensei que estivesse diante de uma modelo internacional. Você tá uma verdadeira gatinha, sabia?" as bochechas rosadas ganharam um tom escarlate espesso que fez Bella sorrir tranquilamente.

"Tia Bella, quero que conheça meu pai! Pai, essa é a tia Bella!" foi a vez das bochechas da morena baixinha queimarem de contrangimento. Edward controlou o riso de contentamento que dançou em seus lábios quando Bella ergueu os olhos para voltar a fitá-lo.

Então ele finalmente havia conhecido a famosa 'tia Bella' da qual sua filha falava com tamanha adoração. Agora conseguia entender o motivo da empolgação de Rosalie: Bella Swan era incrivelmente encantadora.

"E eu sou o Emmett!" o garoto robusto parado ao lado da mulher finalmente se manifestou, captando a atenção de todos para si.

"É, esse é o _chato_ do Emmett, pai!" Rose sibilou com voz entediada.

"Chata é você, sua, sua, sua-" Bella tapou a boca do filho antes que ele pronunciasse qualquer palavra constrangedora para o momento. Ultimamente, ela precisava redobrar sua atenção para o linguajar _nada_ próprio de uma criança de oito anos que Emmett andava usando.

"Shiu, _Grandão_, não vamos ser mal educados, não é mesmo?! Rose é sua amiguinha, por que não a leva pra brincar com de video game um pouquinho, huh?"

"Ela não é minha amiga, mãe! Eu não sou amigo de... _meninas_." Emmett retrucou de forma aborrecida, franzindo o rosto numa careta de nojo ao pronunciar a última palavra.

"Emmett..." o timbre de Bella baixou ligeiramente, deixando claro que eles haviam entrado num estado de alerta; Emmett sabia muito bem que não era nada legal contrariar sua mãe.

"Tá bom!" ele bateu o pé e puxou Rosalie pelo braço. "Se tocar na minha coleção de carrinhos te quebro a cara, tá me ouvindo?"

"Eu ouvi isso, Emmett Swan!" Bella rosnou ao ver o filho conduzir – a contra-gosto – a garotinha loira rumo à sala.

"Não se preocupe, eles costumam brigar nos primeiros cinco minutos cada vez que se encontram, mas depois fica tudo bem." ela explicou para Edward, abrindo passagem para ele adentrar a casa. "Se importa em esperar um pouco antes de irmos? Estou terminando de arrumar a cesta de picnic."

"Sem problemas." ele sibilou finalmente exibindo – ainda que discreto - um sorriso de canto. Discreto ou não, foi o estopim para disparar o fluxo sanguíneo pelas veias de Bella.

"Hum... é, huh, aceita alguma coisa pra comer ou beber?" ela coçou um pouco acima da nuca, tentando disfarçar seu crescente nervosismo.

"Obrigado, mas Rosalie e eu acabamos de tomar café da manhã."

Bella limitou-se a um aceno de cabeça e uma desculpa rápida e em seguida escapou para a cozinha, corada e arfante como uma adolescente diante de um garoto bonito, com a única diferença de que ela não era mais nenhuma menininha e Edward já era um homem feito.

E _que_ homem, meu Deus!

"Tudo pronto!" Anna anunciou assim que viu Bella parada ao seu lado. "Embrulhei os sanduíches, as frutas e os muffins que sobraram do café. Tem suco de laranja e chocolate quente nas garrafas térmicas e aqui dentro desse pote tem mais sanduíches de pasta de amendoim com geléia, pro caso do Emmett sentir fome durante a viagem, o que é quase certo."

"O que seria de mim sem você?" Bella abraçou a mulher loira de meia idade e depositou um beijo suave em uma de suas bochechas. "Será que pode me ajudar a levar essa cesta pro carro? Você colocou no porta-malas as toalhas e a bolsa que estavam ali no sofá, não foi?"

"Arrumei de manhã bem cedo."

"Ótimo, ótimo." Bella correu de volta pra sala e observou a forma como Emmett já estava totalmente entrosado com Edward, que ajudava Rosalie a controlar os botões do joguinho eletrônico que ela e o menino brincavam.

"Tudo bem, pessoal, a diversão acabou! Filho, leve a Rose e o Edward até meu carro enquanto eu e a Anna arrumamos tudo por aqui antes de irmos, ok?"

"Sim, mãe."

Edward franziu o cenho ao ouvi-la dar aquelas ordens à criança e Bella parou no meio da sala, subitamente assustada. O que foi que ela dissera de errado?

"Algum problema?" perguntou ela olhando fixamente para Edward.

"Problema nenhum... é só que, bom, eu pensei que fôssemos no meu carro."

"Alice não te avisou? Sempre quando vamos a Carmel sou eu quem dirijo, além disso, meu carro é mais espaçoso e muito mais confortável pras crianças. Mas, bem, se você faz questão, podemos ir no seu carro-"

"Não, vamos no seu carro, sem problemas." Edward encerrou aquele prelúdio de discussão mesmo que no fundo seu instinto pedisse para que ele teimasse um pouco mais, apenas para ver o rosto de coração corado e mais lindo ainda.

"Anda, mãe, vem!" Emmett puxou a barra da camisa de algodão folgada que cobria o corpo esguio de Bella; ela pulou discretamente e enterrou os dedos em seu couro cabeludo, praguejando baixinho por ficar aérea mais uma vez.

Mal conhecera Edward e já estava tão afetada daquela forma. Se continuasse naquele ritmo seu sistema nervoso não sobreviveria até o fim do dia. Ela precisava se controlar, ela _tinha_ que se controlar. Mas como fazer isso diante do charme que exalava de cada pequeno poro do corpo daquele homem?

Definitivamente aceitar a ideia de Alice havia sido _péssimo_ e agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

[…]

Os primeiros vinte minutos na estrada foram tranquilos e serviram para acalmar os nervos já muito abalados de Bella. Era difícil manter as mãos firmes no volante tendo uma escultura grega sentada ao seu lado no banco de passageiros; as quatro janelas do Jeep estavam abertas e davam permissão para que a brisa amena da manhã ensolarada adentrasse o interior do veículo, agitando a massa acobreada que revestia a cabeça de Edward; o cheiro de perfume masculino pinicava suas narinas e fazia seu sangue borbulhar constantemente.

Emmett estava entretido com as belas paisagens que rodeavam a _Highway 01_, principal rodovia de Monterey; Edward parecia seguir a mesma linha do menino, os olhos encobertos pelos óculos escuros fitavam um ponto qualquer na imensidão azul que fazia companhia à estrada. Bella tentou destravar os ombros e livrá-los da tensão que aplicara aos músculos quando percebeu um par de bolinhas de gude verde muito claro a observando; Rosalie a encarava com estudada atenção e exibia um sorriso torto que automaticamente a deixava mais parecida com o pai. Assim que notou que Bella retribuia seu olhar pelo espelho minúsculo do retrovisor, a menina bateu os cílios de maneira lânguida e desviou o foco, imitando Emmett e Edward.

Algo na forma como a garota loira retribuíra seu olhar deixou Bella extremamente agitada. Era quase como se Rosalie soubesse que seu pai mexia com ela, emocionalmente falando.

Tentando afastar o desconforto que a dominava de forma crescente, Bella ligou o rádio moderno do Jeep, recorrendo à música como alívio de sua tensão. "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" era entoada pelas vozes de Diana Ross e Marvin Gaye e logo Bella foi transportada para a época em que era apenas uma menina tal qual Rosalie e cantava ao lado do pai aquela mesma canção, a preferida de sua mãe, Renè. Não percebeu que estava empolgada demais em suas memórias pessoais até Rosalie comentar com o pai algo que fez seu corpo tremer em alerta.

"Tia Bella tem uma voz linda, não é, pai? Ela canta como a Branca de Neve, não acha? Como uma verdeira princesa!"

"Você tem toda razão, querida, a 'tia Bella' tem uma voz muito bonita." aquela foi a faísca necessária para provocar o incêndio que em questão de segundos se espalhou pelo corpo inteiro. Precisou segurar com toda sua força o volante do carro para impedir que o veículo saísse da linha e provocasse um acidente.

Controle-se, Bella, _porra_, controle-se!

Para evitar uma cena ainda mais constrangedora, ela evitou uma resposta ao comentário de Edward e tratou de canalizar toda sua atenção para a estrada à sua frente. Meia hora depois, eles entraram na _Ocean Avenue_, já em Carmel.

A partir daí não houve tempo para que seus pensamentos a tirassem do foco, já que Emmett – antes calmo e tranquilo – começou a pular e disparar frases tão rápidas quanto a mais potente metralhadora existente na face da Terra.

"Olhaaliaquelecachorrão,mãepossobrincarcomele,possoheineuposso?" Emm perguntou enquanto debruçava o corpo para fora do carro, despertando a curiosidade da introspectiva Rosalie.

"Olha, pai, passarinhos!" Bella desligou o motor do Jeep e ficou alguns bons segundos observando as duas crianças empolgadas no banco traseiro. Rosalie e Emmett agora dividiam a mesma janela e não deixavam _nada_ escapar de seus olhos muito curiosos.

"Você viu aquilo, Emm? Viu como o cachorro pegou a vareta que aquele moço jogou, viu, viu?"

"Uuuuuuuaaaau, olha como ele pulou alto, Rose!"

"Ele costuma ser sempre assim?" Edward perguntou assim que ouviu o risinho baixo de Bella, provocado pela conversa infantil atrás deles.

"Costuma ser pior, ele simplesmente pira só de ouvir a palavra Carmel." ela explicou, feliz por ver seu _grandão_ tão animado. Melhor presente de dia das mães que aquele não havia.

"Emmett é um garoto e tanto, você tem um filho incrível. Eu realmente fico muito feliz que ele e Rose sejam amigos."

"Ok, vamos ver se você mantém esse discurso até o final da tarde." Bella tentou quebrar a aura densa que ameaçava cobrir seu cérebro ao menor movimento dos lábios de Edward. "Me ajuda a descarregar o porta-malas?"

"Se não se importar, eu descarrego as coisas da mala e você tenta controlar essas duas ferinhas."

"Feito!" ela corou diante do poder que emanava dos olhos – ainda encobertos pelos óculos – de Edward. Ela estava se comportando como uma verdadeira demente e aquilo era algo imperdoável.

Distribuída as tarefas, Bella desceu do carro e ajudou as crianças a fazerem o mesmo enquanto Edward cuidava das toalhas e da cesta de picnic. Emmett e Rosalie correram pela faixa de areia branquinha do ínicio da praia e foram de encontro a um casal que descansava à beira do mar com seu cachorro da raça labrador cavando verdadeiras crateras ao seu redor.

"Nada de entrarem na água!" ela gritou e tratou de procurar um lugar próximo de onde as crianças brincavam. Emmett acariciava a barriga do dócil cão e Rosalie inocentemente puxava o rabo do animal, que não se importava com a chegada daqueles "intrusos".

"Não é perigoso?" a voz de Edward perguntou assim que ele depositou o grande cesto recheado de comida bem ao lado de Bella.

"Oh não, o cachorro é mansinho, não tem perigo nenhum." informou Bella sem desviar os olhos dos pequenos, que agora gargalhavam alto a cada vez que o cão lambia os dedinhos de ambos.

"Já havia quase esquecido de como é gostosa a risada dela." ele sentou ao seu lado, imediatamente obrigando o corpo de Bella a retersar-se. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, ela não sentiu o nervosismo corroer seus músculos; ao invés disso percebeu a crescente necessidade de manter aquele homem lindo falando, para o deleite de seus ouvidos.

"Sei que não nos conhecemos e sei que também que isso não é da minha conta, mas Alice me contou o que aconteceu com você e sua família e eu sinto muito, de verdade. Não vou dizer que sei o que você sentiu, porque eu realmente não sei. Comparado à sua vida, a minha é um conto de fadas, mas bem, eu sinto muito mesmo pela sua perda, principalmente por Rosalie." ao final de seu discurso meio passional, Bella desviou os olhos para Edward e levou um susto ao encontrar um par de olhos encarando-a num agradecimento silencioso.

O barulho das ondas calmas e os risos infantis ao fundo foram – por alguns minutos intermináveis – os únicos sons captados pelos ouvidos de Bella e Edward. Parecia que uma teia havia sido jogada sobre a cabeça de ambos, impedindo-os de manter contato com o mundo ao seu redor. O marrom achocolatado buscava num frenesi absurdo o verde límpido, que cada vez mais cedia espaço à escuridão das pupilas crescentes; ela viu a dor pulsar no último olhar que Edward lhe lançou e então a ausência de som foi quebrada, dando lugar à explosão de zumbidos que antigiram com veemência os sentidos de Bella.

Antes que pudesse entender o que se passara naqueles estranhos segundos, a voz de veludo começou:

"Foi tudo muito rápido e eu até hoje não consigo entender como e por quê aconteceu. Estava chovendo bastante e a estrada estava escura. Voltavamos de um fim de semana no campo e eu havia bebido um pouco, estava sonolento e então Julie propôs que nos revezassemos na direção. Eu aceitei e aí aconteceu. Eu não lembro exatamente das coisas, mas quando acordei estava em uma cama de hospital, com duas costelas quebradas e uma filha órfã de mãe." Bella estremeceu com as últimas palavras de Edward e finalmente libertou o ar que travara em seus pulmões. Era difícil não colocar-se no lugar dele e tentar minimizar a dor que dominava sua voz assim que tocava naquele assunto.

"H-há quanto tempo?" seu timbre estava embargado e quase sussurrante.

"Completa dois anos no mês que vem." uma onda mais forte quebrou na beira da praia, abafando a voz dele.

"Sinto muito." nem Edward e nem a própria Bella estavam preparados para a reação involuntária do corpo dela; a mão pequena buscou timidamente a pele morna do homem, aconchegando-a entre seus dedos. Os olhos voltaram a se perder na mesma teia de conversas telepáticas e mais uma vez eles deixaram o mundo que os cercava pra trás.

Um grito agoniado cortou a ligação entre os olhares de Bella e Edward e ambos pularam pra longe um do outro como se tivessem sido queimados. Ela abanou a cabeça tentando voltar à realidade enquanto ele forçou o cérebro a entender como alguém desconhecido o obrigara a falar tanto sobre algo que preferia manter para si. Nenhum dos dois teve tempo de pronunciar qualquer coisa, pois no segundo seguinte, Rosalie irrompeu sobre Edward num choro que os pegou totalmente de surpresa.

Bella piscou na esperança de conseguir focar sua mente de volta à realidade e foi então que notou o pequeno corte no dedo indicador da garotinha; uma farpa era o motivo do ferimento e do lamúrio da criança.

"Rose, ei princesa, o que houve?" Edward tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com a filha, que banhava a camisa clara do pai com suas lágrimas incontroláveis.

"Vem aqui com a tia, Rose." Bella chamou, puxando discretamente a criança dos braços do pai. Ele lhe lançou um olhar preocupado e ela retribuiu como uma piscadela, esperando que ele entendesse que estava tudo sob controle.

"Posso ver seu dedinho, amor?" Rosalie engoliu um soluço e estendeu a mãozinha para Bella, que – sem perder tempo – extraiu com facilidade o pedaço minúsculo grudado na pele fina da criança.

Rosalie gritou exageradamente e uma nova onda de choro recomeçou; Edward encarou Bella assustado e ela o ignorou por alguns segundos, concentrando toda atenção na menina de olhos chorosos.

"Você é um bebê chorão, Rose!" Emmett surgiu, suado e corado, e pulou ao lado da mãe para tirar sarro da loirinha.

"Cala a boca!" Rosalie respondeu, carregando no bico desgostoso e na careta emburrada.

"Bebê chorão, Rosalie é um bebê chorão!" o menino ignorou a ordem de Rose e isso só aumentou a irritação da garotinha, que começou um novo ataque de choro.

"Já chega, Emmett!" Bella ralhou, imediatamente calando o filho. "Ei Rose, já passou, viu? Seu dedinho já parou de sangrar, tá vendo só?" com muita paciência, ela mostrou à menina o dedo ferido e notou que pouco a pouco as lágrimas estavam cessando. "Tá doendo ainda?"

"M-muito." Rosalie respondeu e lançou um olhar pidão ao pai.

"Ei, posso te contar um segredo?" Bella clamou a atenção da criança outra vez. "Eu tenho um jeito de fazer essa dor ir embora de vez, quer saber como?" Rose engoliu outro soluço e meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Você não pode contar pra ninguém, mas com beijinho meu no seu dedo posso fazer sua dor passar bem rápido. Quer um beijinho pra sarar, Rose?" e a menina respondeu aproximando o indicador dos lábios de Bella.

Edward sorriu de forma discreta ao observar Bella encostar suavemente os lábios franzidos na pele ferida de Rosalie, que – para sua surpresa – mandou pra longe de vez o choro de criança mimada. A boca rosada subiu pela mãozinha pequena e antes que sua filha pudesse imaginar já estava sobre o rosto de porcelana, sorvendo a face molhada de lágrimas com beijos calorosos.

Era totalmente inoportuno, ele sabia disso, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu controlar o pensamento que atingiu sua mente com força: será que o toque dos lábios de Bella sobre os seus seria tão doce e apaixonado?

A pergunta pairou no ar por longos segundos e ele não percebeu que Rosalie já estava 100% recuperada do incidente com a farpa e agora corria atrás de Emmett, que carregava uma pequena bola colorida. Bella fitava ambos com um sorriso amplo, alheia à sua presença.

Edward bufou e xingou-se mentalmente por agir como um imbecil ao lado daquela linda mulher que nem se quer notara a forma babaca como ele a devorava com os olhos.

Ao final das contas ele continuava sendo péssimo em lidar com mulheres bonitas.

[…]

Cada vez que iam à Carmel, Bella, Emmett e – de vez em quando – Alice, Jasper e as gêmeas ficavam até o fim da tarde na praia, esperando pelo grande momento do dia: o pôr do sol à beira mar. A pequena cidade californiana era conhecida pelo belo espetáculo que o grande astro produzia cada vez que partia, deixando para trás a escuridão e respirações suspensas em deleite. Emmett adorava deitar sobre uma toalha fina para admirar os fios laranja, púrpura e mais uma gama de cores que inundavam o céu em uma explosão de encantamento; Bella fazia questão de visualizar a partida do sol pelos olhos curiosos de seu menino, que observava tudo com genuíno interesse.

Naquele dia em particular ela estava ainda mais agitada, esperava que Rosalie apreciasse o momento mais esperado do dia com a mesma adoração que Emmett. A menina já aparentava cansaço e respondia sem muita animação aos chamados do ativo Emm.

"Olha Rose, já vai começar, olha lá!" Emm chamou a amiga numa voz cheia de excitação. Rosalie respondeu com um bocejo e encostou a cabeça no peito do pai, semi cerrando os olhos seguidas vezes.

"Ela está exausta." Bella cochichou ao lado de Edward enquanto acariciava a cabeça um pouco quente do filho.

"Foi um dia e tanto, eles não pararam um segundo sequer." Edward respondeu e Bella concordou com a cabeça, recordando que ambos devoraram com rapidez os sanduíches que Anna preparara para a hora do almoço. Emmett e Rosalie estavam dispostos a aproveitar cada minutinho de brincadeira na praia cheia de aventuras e diversão para que eles explorassem.

"Deita, mãe, se não você não vai ver tudo." Emmett ordenou.

Bella riu baixo e fez o que o filho queria, sendo seguida por Edward, que resolvera não contrariar o imperativo menino.

"Tá acordada, Rose?" o garotinho chamou, repousando a cabeça sobre a barriga da mãe, os olhos fixos no céu que começava a ficar alaranjado.

"O que, Emm?"

"Presta atenção no céu, Rose. Quem achar a primeira estrela ganha, tá bom?" Edward e Bella guincharam uma risada ao mesmo tempo, atento ao diálogos das crianças.

O mar brincava com a areia fofa um pouco abaixo deles enquanto o sol coloria o céu antes azul com os diferentes tons de amarelo e laranja; Bella inspirou profundamente o ar salínico e deixou a mente vagar pelo momento, envolvida pela estranha sensação de acolhimento. Parecia tão certo para ela estar ali deitada ao lado de Edward, Rosalie e Emmett; parecia perfeitamente comum que os dedos longos do homem acariciassem a palma da sua mão e mandassem vibrações rápidas por todo seu corpo; parecia muito familiar a maneira como os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam ao entrar em contato com o castanho profundo e iniciasse uma eterna conversa que dispensava a inconveniência das palavras. E parecia ou melhor – ela retificou segundos depois – _era _maravilhoso enfim sentir a _boca_ de Edward pairando sobre a sua, antes de mergulhá-la em um beijo tão suave quanto o movimento constante das ondas da praia.

Nenhuma das mentes enevoadas pelo momento conseguia entender quem ou como tudo aquilo começara, mas pra falar a verdade isso pouco importava. A carne macia dos lábios de Bella era um convite quase irresistível para a boca de Edward, que passara a investir com um pouco mais de entusiamo. O fôlego da morena estava no limite e fazia o coração tamborilar com fúria contra o peito arfante.

"Shiu, Emmett, não tá vendo que eles estão namorando? É como nos contos de fada, o príncipe beija a princesa no final e eles vivem felizes para sempre."

"É nojento!"

"É lindo!"

"Não, é muito, _muito_ nojento!"

"Cala a boca, você não sabe de nada! Tia Alice disse uma vez que todo mundo um dia encontra o seu príncipe encantado. O dela é o tio Jasper e eu acho que a tia Bella encontrou o dela, o meu pai, isso não é legal?"

"O que isso significa?"

"Significa que eles vão casar e a gente vai morar juntos num grande e lindo castelo, como o da Cinderela!"

"Não vou dividir meu quarto e nem a minha cama com você, ouviu bem?"

"Você é muito burro mesmo, sabia? Cada um vai ter um quarto só seu, o castelo é bem grande, 'mais grande' que o papai e a sua mãe."

"Vocês meninas são loucas."

"Cala a boca, seu chato."

"Cala a boca, você!"

"Não, eu mandei você calar a boca primeiro! Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca!"

A conversa das duas crianças despertou Edward e Bella da aura mágica que os envolvera por preciosos minutos; assim que pousaram a visão um no outro, sorriram numa recém descoberta cumplicidade. Novamente não foi preciso o uso de frases ou conversas para tentar explicar a mudança sutil que ocorrera na vida de ambos. Bella deitou o rosto no ombro de Edward e ele descansou os lábios semi abertos na testa da morena de temperamento e beijos ternos. Suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e ergueram o rosto para apreciar a chegada da primeira estrela no céu, informando que o dia fora embora deixando para eles um mundo novo de experiências a serem vividas.

"Foi um dia muito legal, não foi Rose?" Emmett perguntou, ainda deitado de forma confortável sobre o ventre da mãe.

A garotinha loira fitou o pai e a mulher que ela considerava quase tão importante quanto sua mãe – que virara seu anjo da guarda – e abriu um sorriso capaz de rasgar ao meio seu lindo rosto redondo e corado pelo dia passado à beira mar. Era difícil não comprarar Edward e Bella ao mais belo casal de principes dos contos de fadas que ela sempre lia antes de dormir. Ao pensar nisso, Rosalie alargou – como se isso ainda fosse possível – o riso e respondeu:

"Foi um dia_ perfeito_."

**~~ FIM ~~**

**

* * *

**

**O que acharam, hein?! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Pra quem achava que eu tinha sumido, óia eu aqui. Ando sem tempo, mas como vocês já podem perceber estou voltando a esse mundinho aos poucos. E pela última vez, eu NÃO ABANDONEI NENHUMA FIC MINHA. Todas serão atualizadas conforme minha disponibilidade de tempo. **

**É isso, já sabem o que fazer né? Reviews serão bem aceitas, então go ahead people!**

**Um feliz dia das mães pra mamis de cada uma de vcs e um beijãozão especial pra minha, que me atura há vinte e *cof cof* uns trocados anos!**

**A gente se vê, pessoas!**

**Besos, Besos**

**Cella. **


End file.
